minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Toto
Toto was a town founded in the Fifth Era by GummyGuy originally called Fort Toto. The town was made up of select members that all knew each other very well and were often quite active. The town would be remade during the Sixth Era, and continue on its legacy until the start of the Seventh Era. During this time, the town as a whole became somewhat of a meme among players of the server, though no one doubted what its members were capable of. Fifth Era After deciding that Fort Toto in Madagascar was no longer a suitable base, members of Toto moved to space, where they created an outpost on Ainreth that acted as their main area for Slimefun and storage. They would also go on to claim several thousand chunks on the planet, "Abyssus" as a secondary area. The main goal for Toto was to claim an entire planet. They would never actually succeed in doing this due to a map reset that came in Febuarary 2019. Wars on Korea From it's start, Toto had a rough relationship with Korea and Its allies. Back when it was Fort Toto, it was attacked by Korea. This event soon became known as the 1st Totoean-Korean War. It ended with members of Fort Toto surrendering and giving into Korea's demands. This war left much resentment towards Korea among Toto members. Later on though, Toto would have its revenge. In a war declared on Korea and Its allies, Toto would start taking claims from Korea close to the center of the town, and with Garrett109's sudden betrayal, Korea would choose to fall rather than continue the fighting. The Conclave The Conclave was a nation that was created after the war on Korea. It only contained the towns Toto, Imperial Remnant, and Neu Berlin. Its main goal was to stop the formation of supernations and to regulate towns in space. The nation was later left in Garrett109 hand's towards the end of the Fifth Era and was promptly disbanded. This was due to Toto's sudden obsession with declaring war on the whole server, including Its old allies. World War Six Out of seemingly nowhere, Toto would create the nation, "The Holy Totoean Empire" and declare war on every nation on the server, with Its reasonings being: to collect heads and split apart the supernations Atlantic Reich and Laurentia. Only members from Atlantic Reich showed up, resulting in Toto taking large portions from most of their towns. This ended in a unconditional surrender from the Atlantic Reich. During negotiations afterwards, GummyGuy payed everyone $65k who participated. Due to people leaving the server because of the war, and a now ruined economy, a server reset happened. Sixth Era W.I.P., see page GummyGuy for more info. Head Collecting In previous eras, members from Toto were known as Head Hunters and Head Collectors, due to the large number of player heads they displayed on their town walls. Toto once again brought back this tradition for the Fifth Era. At the start, the heads of players were displayed on Fort Toto's massive interior walls. These were then moved to a plot in the server's market on the official "Toto Head Wall". There were around 100+ heads displayed on the wall at the end of Its life, with those deemed most important put on podiums of quartz. Members GummyGuy butterbrine22 8ds Stomper_X Novatti _Zquro_Ian_ BleuCheeseMan Dominospitza Void_Storm Category:Fifth Era Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Fifth Era Category:Sixth Era Category:Sixth Era Town